Zu schön, um böse zu sein
Zu schön, um böse zu sein '''ist die zwölfte Episode der ersten Staffel von Vampire Diaries. Inhalt Stefan und Damon versuchen heraus zu finden, wer der neue Vampir in der Stadt ist. Bonnie findet Gefallen am neuen Barkeeper Ben aus dem Mystic Grill . Die Salvatore-Brüder töten den Vampir , der Elena verfolgt hat, und finden heraus, dass dieser Katherine kannte. Anna sucht immer mehr den Kontakt zu Jeremy , um an ein altes Gilbert-Tagebuch zu kommen. Handlung Zu Beginn der Episode spielt Stefan die Rolle des sensiblen Freundes und gibt Elena zum Schutz Eisenkraut und erzählt ihr, dass es noch einen anderen Vampir in der Stadt gibt. In der Schule gibt Alaric Jeremy das Referat über die Geschichte von Mystic Falls zurück. Jeremy gibt ihm bereitwillig das Tagebuch von seinem Vorfahren Jonathan Gilbert. Alaric spielt sein gesteigertes Interesse als reine Neugier herunter. Da Matt knapp bei Kasse ist nimmt er einen Job als Hilfskellner im Mystic Grill an und dort trifft er auf den neuen Barkeeper und Ex-Football-Spieler Ben. Währenddessen belästigt Damon Bonnie im Mystic Grill; er würde alles tun um Katherine’s Gruft öffnen zu können. Zur Bonnie‘s Erleichterung kommt Ben zur Hilfe. Es endet mit einer Verabredung, aber Bonnie ist sich nicht sicher ob Ben wirklich der ist, der er vorgibt zu sein. Elena erhält einen Anruf als sie den Mystic Grill später am Abend verlässt. Es ist der mysteriöse Typ Noah, den sie mit ihrem Auto angefahren hatte. Sie gerät in Panik und flüchtet mit ihrem Auto. Er droht ihr und sagt: „Du wirst es beim nächsten Mal nicht schaffen.“ Im Salvatore Haus spricht Elena mit Stefan über Noah. Stefan gibt ihr Jeremy’s Uhr, die anscheinend schon öfters den Besitzer gewechselt haben muss. Er teilt ihr mit, dass dies ein Kompass ist, mit dem man Vampire orten kann. Die Gilberts waren einer der Gründerfamilien und dieser spezielle Kompass wurde dazu verwendet die aufzuspüren, die ausgerottet werden müssen. Vor dem 50er Jahre Schulball erzählt Jenna Elena, dass ihr Vater damals einer 16jährigen schwangeren Ausreißerin geholfen hatte. Er bot ihr eine Bleibe an wo sie ihr Kind entbinden konnte. Aber einige Tage später ist sie abgehauen und hat das Baby zurückgelassen. Elena’s Eltern hatten schon lange versucht ein Kind zu bekommen und dies schien für sie die optimale Möglichkeit zu sein, ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Die schwangere Ausreißerin, die Elena’s leibliche Mutter sein soll, heißt Isobel. Während sich Elena auf den Ball vorbereitet spielt der Kompass verrückt. Elena ruft Stefan an, aber Damon geht stattdessen ans Handy. Damon versichert ihr, dass Stefan bereits auf dem Weg zur ihr ist. Dies erklärt natürlich zunächst warum sich der Kompass so verhält. In Wirklichkeit ist es aber Noah, der über Elena an der Decke hängt. Nachdem Elena auflegt stürzt er sich auf sie um sie zu beißen. Aber Stefan kommt noch rechtzeitig und kann ihn von ihr losreißen. Noah kann flüchten bevor Stefan ihn schnappen kann. Damon kommt hinzu und er, Elena und Stefan reden über diesen Vorfall. Der jüngere Salvatore Bruder weist darauf hin, dass Noah von Jeremy eingeladen worden ist. Dies war der einzige Grund warum er als erstes im Haus gewesen ist. Beim Schulball erzählt Alaric Jenna nur die halbe Wahrheit als er ihr sagt, er wüsste nicht was mit seiner Frau geschehen ist. Nur wenige Minuten später sieht er Damon, den Mörder seiner Frau, direkt gegenüber auf der Tanzfläche. Anna schleicht sich am Punsch Tisch an Jeremy ran und sie unterhalten sich etwas. Anna bittet Jeremy ihr das Tagebuch seiner Vorfahren zu leihen, aber er sagt ihr, dass er es bereits an Alaric verliehen hat. Anna ist spürbar verärgert und ihre Augen verändern sich plötzlich. Alaric stellt sich selbst bei Damon vor, was sehr mutig von ihm ist. Er stellt Damon Fragen u.a. auch wo er schon überall gewesen ist und Damon wird misstrauisch. Als Alraic geht, steigert sich Damon’s Neugierde. Caroline und Bonnie machen einen Abstecher zum Mystic Grill. Caroline verpasst Matt unbewusst einen Seitenhieb als sie zu Bonnie sagt, sie könne mit Ben etwas Besseres haben. Bonnie geht auf Ben zu und spricht mit ihm, während Caroline und Matt einen kleinen Streit haben. Anna und Noah treffen sich auf einem dunklen Flur in der Schule. Nun ist klar, dass Jeremy’s Verfolgerin tatsächlich ein Vampir ist. Anna sagt Noah, er würde den Plan ruinieren und hätte nichts davon. Noah möchte auch Katherine’s Grab öffnen, aber Anna ist hinter dem Tagebuch her nach dem alle, sowie ihre Mutter, suchen. Noah versichert ihr, dass sie das bekommen wird, wofür sie hergekommen ist. Zurück zum Ball. Elena macht Stefan auf eine vermummte Gestalt in der Ecke des Saales aufmerksam. Aber es ist falscher Alarm. Noah ruft Elena an und zwingt sie den Saal zu verlassen, ansonsten würde er ihren Bruder töten. Elena versucht zu fliehen, aber alle Hauptausgänge sind verschlossen. Sie versucht sich gegen Noah zu verteidigen und schafft es sogar ihn zu verletzen, aber die Salvatore Brüder eilen herbei. Sie foltern Noah als sie herausfinden, dass er gut mit Katherine befreundet gewesen ist. Bevor er stirbt fragt ihn Damon wie man in Katherine’s Grab gelangen kann. Noah erzählt ihm, dass er die Antwort im Tagebuch von Jonathan Gilbert finden kann – genau das, was Alaric nun besitzt. Damon und Stefan treffen im Flur eine Vereinbarung: Sobald Damon Katherine’s Grab geöffnet hat und Katherine rettet, wird Stefan die anderen 26 Vampire töten. Dadurch will Stefan erreichen, dass sein Bruder die Stadt verlässt. Das ist für Damon in Ordnung und die Beiden treffen eine Vereinbarung. Alaric bringt Jenna nach Hause. Er stellt ihr einige Fragen, aber vorher nennt er ihr noch den Namen seiner verstorbenen Frau. Es ist der gleiche Name, den auch Elena’s leibliche Mutter hatte. Nach dem Ball erzählt Stefan Elena, dass er überhaupt kein Interesse daran hat Damon dabei zu helfen Katherine’s Grab zu öffnen. Elena lässt Stefan wissen, dass sie seine Entscheidung unterstützt. Aber es ist offensichtlich, dass sie sich bei dem Gedanken Damon zu verraten nicht mehr so wohlfühlt. Ben schließt die Tür vom Mystic Grill ab und Anna greift ihn an und nutzt dabei ihre Vampirkräfte, aber Ben ist ein kleines bisschen schneller... Er ist auch ein Vampir und beide küssen sich leidenschaftlich. Quelle *vampire-diaries.de Trivia *Antagonist: Noah . *Diese Folge hatte über 3.71 Millionen Zuschauer in den USA. *Elena fährt Jenna's roten Mini-Cooper, seit sie den Autounfall in der vorherigen Folge hatte. *Es wird erwähnt das Elena's Vater , Grayson Gilbert , ein Doktor war. *Elena erfährt das ihre Mutter's Name Isobel hieß. *Stefan erzählt Elena , wenn sie ihn fragte, dass er seine ganzen Bilder verbrannt hat. *Matt zeigt in dieser Folge was für ein Auto er fährt, eine Art Truck. '''Gestorben: *Noah - von Stefan Salvatore . Wurde Erwähnt/Fakten: *Pleasantville, ein 1998er Film. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning als Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan Nebendarsteller * Malese Jow als Anna * Dillon Casey als Noah * Sean Faris als Ben McKittrick Gastdarsteller * Joey Nappo als Kind Soundtrack Siehe auch Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1